Jealousy
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Hiccup's been giving Jack the silent treatment for a week. Jack is feeling jealous. Sometimes a small argument is needed to clear the air.


**((Takes place after the blizzard in Animal House. Kinda based off a conversation my girlfriend and I had. Why do all my fanfictions involve talking with my girlfriend? xD Ahahaha, I guess she's my inspiration. Isn't that romanticcccc?))**

_"Sometimes a fight is something that needs to happen. A relationship without fights won't work out. That's what my Dad says anyway. He told me he and my mom fought sometimes. Little things here and there. He drank to much at dinner, or he and Gobber got into an axe fight. He said that, no matter how mad she was, in the end, she would forgive him. It might take her a couple of days or weeks, but she always forgave him. He told me that, while Vikings are more bring out the swords to work things out, that doesn't work in a relationship. You have to forget those Viking traditions for a few moments and talk about what the problem is. If you can work it out - then you were meant to be."_

-

"Hiccup! Come on! Would you just talk to me? Please?"

Hiccup's back was to the winter spirit and it was driving him mad. He couldn't stand Hiccup not talking to him.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

Still no word from Hiccup.

"I was just upset, okay? Would you look at me? Don't you think you've punished me enough?"

"We could have all frozen to death, if it wasn't for the dragons."

"But, you didn't."

"We could have."

"I know, Hiccup, and I'm sorry. I can't control things like that. When I get upset the weather reacts the same way. It's just how I work. It's not like I can help how I feel. I saw you two! You were cuddled up all sweet and romantic. Keeping each other warm. Ooooo." Jack slumped against the wall. "I'm the one who should be mad at you. 'Oh, Astrid come here so I can snuggle with you and keep you warm~'" Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup turned over and glared. "I NEVER said that! I told her to come over to me because if she didn't, we would freeze! I didn't notice the dragons at first, you know!"

"It's her own fault that whole thing happened. I think she planned it."

"Jack, Astrid is not working against you to get me back. I told you before, we left on pretty good terms."

"Hiccup, I really wasn't trying to hurt your village. I was upset so I went to the cove. And I was angry! I just wanted nothing more than to hurt HER. And, my mood manifested in that huge storm."

"You had THREE days to stop it!"

"I didn't notice it, okay?! I was upset and I left Berk after forming it. I went to another part of the world. When I came back ... you were all carrying animals back to Berk. I saw all the snow and everything and knew I did something wrong. I really didn't mean to!"

Hiccup turned back over on his bed. "Jack ... what would you have done if you came back and we had frozen to death?"

"I would ... never forgive myself. You know that, Hiccup. You mean the world to me. I just get jealous. And I don't like Astrid. You can see it in her eyes. She still wants you ... and sometimes, in your eyes, I think I see a spark of you wanting her. And I get jealous, and upset, and just ... It's hard to explain, alright?"

"I won't lie to you." Hiccup once again faced Jack. "I do still ... feel something for her."

Jack winced a bit.

"But!" Hiccup quickly added. "It isn't love. Its a lingering affection. Astrid and I shared a lot. I can't just ignore that. She was my first kiss. She carried me back to Berk when I lost my foot. She helped me in the weeks following, while I was trying to get the hang of walking on it. She was the first person to learn about Toothless. I don't love her in the sense that I love you, Jack. I love her as a friend. I love what we HAD. Not what we might have. That is over. It's done with. I wish you could see that."

Jack stared at Hiccup. He wasn't sure what he could say. Should he apologize? Should he be upset? No, Hiccup wasn't actively hurting him. No reason to be upset. It was true, he couldn't help how he felt, just like Hiccup couldn't help that he still felt something for Astrid.

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just upset."

"I know. I'm sorry to. But, thank you in a way."

"Thank you?" Jack gave Hiccup a funny look. "For what?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the storm, the animals would never have learned to trust the dragons." Hiccup grabbed Jack by the cloak and pulled him down. "So, thank you." He kissed him softly.

"Anytime ..." Jack muttered his lips still against Hiccup's. "Maybe I'll bring devastating winter earlier every year."

"I'd rather you didn't." Hiccup laughed. "It's fun times for you, and rough times for Berk."

"I can show you a rough and fun time~" Jack smirked, and kissed Hiccup once again.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know~ This can be a make-up kind of thing."

"How about I say no, and go to sleep?"

"But! Hiccup!"

"No. Goodnight, Jack." Hiccup gave off his own little smirk and pulled away from Jack, turning over and closing his eyes. "This is your punishment."

"I thought the silent treatment for the past week was!"

"That was part one. This is part two."

"You are so in for it later, I hope you know." Jack huffed a bit and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist, tugging him close. "But, I love you. Sleep well."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

-

_"I wish I could say that was the last fight we ever had, but it wasn't. No, of course it wasn't. But, we got over it. Sometimes it still gets to him - that little moment with Astrid. I'll catch him glaring at her when I talk to her, or I'll hear him mumble something when he thinks I'm asleep. But, we work though it. Relationships aren't simple. They are complicated and require a lot of work. But, it's worth it. Even with the fights and jealousy, our relationship is worth it."_


End file.
